(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock, and more particularly to an outer handle of a door lock.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical door lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,607 to Lin, entitled "LOCK SET WITH SPINDLE LOCK", issued, Dec. 24, 1991. However, normally, the door locks includes a knob which can not be operated before a latch mechanism is released such that the handicapped persons can not operate such door locks easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door locks.